


Heal These Bruises

by WhyJustWhy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Bruises, Embarrassed Armitage Hux, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, POV Hux, Poor Hux, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyJustWhy/pseuds/WhyJustWhy
Summary: Hux is embarrassed, bruised and in desperate need of a good night sleep.





	Heal These Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 3 in the morning and wasn't even sure if I was going to post this but here I am. I haven't written in years but I was inspired after seeing TLJ and after scrolling through the Kylux tag for hours afterwards. So forgive me if this is awful, but I do hope you enjoy.

The artificial lights in the refresher made the red around his eyes vivid in colour. Hux had tried splashing water on his face to reduce the puffiness but to no prevail. Since the destruction of Starkiller Base he had managed to only get a few hours of restless sleep a night and it was really showing on his face. The redness contrasted against his pale skin which was slowly becoming a sickly shade, reminding him of his childhood. _Thin as a slip of paper and just as useless._ That’s what the dick he called father had said then and looking in the mirror, that’s how he felt now.

He had to pull himself together though, there was no way Ren was capable of commanding the First Order – Hux had to keep control behind the scenes otherwise everything he’d worked for would fall apart more than it already had. Releasing his grip on the basin, Hux lifted his hand to his neck over the purple bruising that was beginning to turn green. He watched as his adams apple bobbed under his touch and tried to ignore the ache of the movement. The memory of the force tightening around his wide pipe kept trying to resurface but every time he would force it back down.

His only thankful thought was that the choking wasn’t in front of his officers unlike when he was later thrown into the console of the walker. After taking off his under shirt, he turned enough to see the bruising that covered his side and back; their dark purple colouring a reminder of the embarrassment that flooded through him when he had to drag himself up off the floor. The moment he slammed into the metal with just a flick of Ren’s wrist was not one he honestly expected. He had thought they had come to an understanding when Ren became Supreme leader, he had thought he’d still have the respect and loyalty of his men, but Ren had turned him into a joke and Hux hated him for it.

There was a tremble in his hand as he pressed his twitching fingers to the heated skin of his side, it was sore but was luckily not as bad as it looked. Hux couldn’t say he was surprised that Ren had assaulted him, they were never one to control themselves, but he could admit that he was disappointed.

Amongst all the insults they had exchanged over the years he had foolishly believed that they had formed some kind of partnership. Especially after he had recovered an injured Ren as the weapon Hux had spent so long working on had been destroyed. Hux had tried to hide the crack in his control for his lost project and as he watched a tearful and bleeding Ren being handed over to the medics Hux thought of him as pathetic. However, as he visited Ren during his recovery, at some point ‘Ren’ had turned to ‘Kylo’ and ‘pathetic’ had turned into… something else.

But it no longer felt right to use Kylo now; it was back to last name basis. He had stood in the shadows when a droid was tending to the gash upon Ren’s face – knowing it would leave a nasty scar the fool would probably try to hide with that awful mask. Part of Hux wanted to comfort Ren, despite all his mistakes, and part of him made him feel that maybe Ren would have wanted to be comforted. But when Ren’s eyes had met his across the room, Hux for some reason had stiffened and turned on his heel to leave the room. As he looks at himself in the mirror now he tries not to regret that decision. Would it have been different?

Letting out a breath he was unaware he was holding, Hux pulls the undershirt back on with a slight wince before following the shirt with his uniform. The collar was stiff and occasionally pressed into the bruising on the sides of his neck, but it only helped to keep him focused and awake. Even now he could feel his eyelids getting heavier. With a final check to see if he looked smart, he left the refresher and walked through his bedroom while trying not to let his eyes linger on the bed.

As he entered the living area he picked up his data pad to check for any messages that needed to be answered urgently, he had little patience for nonsense reports at this time. He found himself disappointed when there was nothing – absolutely nothing to stimulate his mind from it’s dazed state. Perhaps a cup of tea would help. Yes, tea sounded good. Ren had his ridiculous meditation and Hux had his tea. Placing the data pad back down on the desk, he went to head to the kitchen but just as he reached the doorway a small holo of Ren appeared.

“ _Come to me. Now, General._ ”

And with that the holo ended. Hux resisted the urge to pull at his hair as he let out a frustrated groan. Did the man have no manners? And why couldn’t Hux just have the opportunity to drink one bloody cup of tea? This meeting was most likely to be pointless. Hux was confident that Ren had no idea what he was doing as Supreme Leader. He almost snarls as he thinks of how Ren would rather go after that girl who supposedly killed Snoke than consider the bigger picture. But his expression softens when he thinks back to before that blasted girl showed up. He and Ren had been almost equals, he says almost as Snoke clearly had his favourite. But if anything, it inspired Hux to do better.

Hux pulls on his coat; it’s heavy wool reminding him of a safety blanket. It hid just how thin his body was despite his height, and Hux appreciated that. Appearances always helped. Once he’d left his rooms, he found himself walking in the direction of Ren. He wasn’t taking his time, but he was definitely not rushing through the corridors. They mainly seemed empty except the occasional officer who would stroll past with a nod but would not meet Hux’s eyes. In a way, Hux knew his men were still loyal to him but now there was a new factor: Fear.

Soon he passes through the doors to reveal a room of red where, in the centre, stood a dark throne. Ren was sat exactly where Hux expected him to be but, if he was honest, Ren didn’t seem to really feel comfortable in the elaborate chair, he was looking away to the side. Hux kept approaching until he stood no more than three meters from Ren.

His hands were clasped behind his back. They still trembled slightly – the lack of sleep was definitely affecting his control. He nods his head in a kind of bow towards Ren, “Supreme Leader. You asked for me?”

“It’s time we decide our next move.” Ren’s gaze is distant and Hux feels almost offended it’s not on him. Hux continues to watch Ren, waiting for him to continue. “We must find the girl. Rey. Our force link is strong though she refuses to talk to me now. I want you to focus on finding her.”

“Forgive me, Supreme Leader, but shouldn’t our next move be to eradicate what remains of the rebels. Just say the word and I can organise a fleet to hunt them down.” Hux’s eyes are bright. He needs this. He needs to hunt down the scum who keep taking so much from him. Hunting them down would truly be a pleasure and perhaps the kickstart he needs to motivate him to create new projects.

Ren finally looks to him, expression unreadable. “Are you ignoring my orders, General? I want the girl found.” He towers over Ren as he stands before walking down the steps and coming towards Hux slowly as if stalking prey.

“No, Supreme Leader. I am simply pointing out that the most logical plan is to find the rebellion.” Eyes fall to Ren’s gloved hand, flexing at his side, then dart back up to try and read his face. “If we locate the scum it is highly likely that we will find the girl with them.”

A hand reaches up towards Hux’s face and he reflexively flinches away, although it was not close enough to touch. Shame heats Hux’s cheek at his reaction and Ren lowers his hand, what appears to be disappointment momentarily flashing across his face. “Why do you keep avoiding finding her. Don’t you realise what this could mean to the First Order? To us?” Hux’s breathe hitches, he’s not sure why. Ren’s eyes are wide and almost hopeful as he speaks, “Hux, with you commanding our ships and Rey by my side, just imagine what we would be able to accomplish.”

Hux pushes down in the hurt that bubbles up in his chest. He knew Ren had wanted the girl to stand by his side, but it still didn’t feel right to him. Was he nothing more than a tool in Ren’s plans? “My apologies, Supreme Leader. I am only trying to provide you with the most strategic options.”

Stepping closer, Ren reaches their hand towards Hux again who forces himself not to move away this time. The cool leather of Ren’s gloved fingers digs into his flesh as he grips Hux’s jaw, forcing him to look up and make eye contact. “Explain.”

The angle is uncomfortable, but he speaks. “Tracking down a singular person, especially one who is Jedi, is an incredibly difficult task. If there is a high possibility that she is with the rebels, it would make sense to go after the rebels whom are easier to track.” Hux was beginning to get pissed at being touched. “If you spent any of your time actually on the bridge rather than running around the galaxy trying to find things you’d understand this.”

Ren’s grip tightens, locking his head in place. Ren leans close with a sneer. “You’re not the only one who knows how to lead, General. You truly do just look for the easiest option, don’t you? No wonder your projects keep getting defeated. You’re weak.”

“Kriff, Ren!” Hux spits. “Don’t you see how you are being changed by this girl! Since she first appeared you have done nothing but hunt her down. I know how the two of you had been talking, that’s why she ended up here, isn’t it? You let that girl into your head then into this room which somehow lead to the death of Snoke.” He leant as close as he could when held in place, words dripping with bitterness. “She has clouded your mind, made you think there is a chance you could stand together but she ran, Ren! How could she stay by the side of a monster who hurts anyone who is foolish enough to care for him.” Hux tries not to wince at how harsh that last sentence was.

Instead of the anger and following blows he expected; there was a sadness that hung in the air. Hux felt exhausted after his rant and admittedly wanted to slump against Ren for support but he stood still. Ren’s hand pulled away long enough to take of the glove before pressing lightly against Hux’s bruised neck, fingertips and eyes following the colours.

“Are you foolish enough?”

“To what?”

“To care for me.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Answer me.”

Hux finds himself gripping the wrist of the hand to his throat, as if it grounds him. “You embarrassed me, Kylo. When Snoke threw me to the floor, it was embarrassing because I had lost the Starkiller and was fooled by a bloody rebel pilot. When you literally threw me aside you took my control and my dignity, both aspects of myself that I actually thought you respected. Evidently, I was wrong. ”

Ren takes another step closer so now his scuffed boots bump against Hux’s pristine polished own. “It was never in my plan to do that to you. The events of this last week, primarily those involving Rey, had affected me more than planned. You weren’t meant to be in the way."

“ _In the way_. Is that what you call attacking me?” Hux rolled his eyes.

"I know you want to hear me say it so; I’m sorry.” His voice was quiet with a annoyed sharp edge to it. The hand on Hux’s throat slides to the side of his neck and Ren’s other hand rested upon the other side, holding him in place. Hux couldn’t decide if he wanted to pull away or move closer.

“And?” Hux questioned.

“Perhaps you weren’t… ‘ _in the way’_. I was blinded by my anger. Not everyone has the control over themselves you have, General.”

Hux couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at his lips. “Careful, Ren. That sounds like a compliment and surely you should be saving those for the girl.”

Ren’s forehead and large nose press against Hux’s, as if that would convey something he didn’t understand and he lets out a quiet chuckle. “I saw opportunity in her. A chance to have an apprentice, to teach her what I know. And a chance to be a better tutor than Luke Skywalker ever was to me – there was never any other desires than that.”

No matter what Kylo said, there was still a part of Hux that wondered if he was truly being honest at all. How can you trust a man whom is so unstable himself he can’t even build a stable lightsaber? The answer is that you can’t, or at the very least you shouldn’t. When Hux had found Kylo unconscious he had found himself slowly reaching for the blaster at his hip. If he had been without hesitation he could have ridded himself of the man who caused him constant grief. Even now he had a blade hidden in his sleeve that he could use at any moment, although his chances at success were very low.

Hux pushed these thoughts from his mind. For now, Kylo showed no reason for Hux to have to defend himself. Kylo almost seemed peaceful being so close to him but his eyes watched his own warily as Hux angled his head and pushed himself forward to press their lips together. The hands on his neck press into his skin as Kylo returned the kiss causing Hux to hiss into Kylo’s mouth and pull back. “Mind the bruising, Ren” Hux mutters while letting the hand not gripping Kylo’s wrist slide into his inky hair, pulling at it to keep him close. Kylo murmurs something but obliges by moving  his hands to Hux’s jaw before sealing their mouths once more. Even though Hux knew how high the possibility of Kylo betraying him and the First Order was; Hux was never one to miss an opportunity like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did enjoy my attempts at writing please leave kudos or a comment which is even better, makes me feel like I didn't waste my time haha. And if you do want me to write some more Kylux please do tell me in the comments or even leave a prompt that I could maybe write a fic around. Thanks :)


End file.
